


The Heroine's Journey

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Fireman Sam (Cartoon), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, PAW Patrol, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I enter the World of Pokemon and I do the Nuzlocke Challenge. I defeat     all of the Champions and I make a major change in the Pokemon World.           I meet new friends and I make new enemies. I lose two of my female Shiny Pokemon and I give birth to one set of triplet girls with Alain Sweeney my new husband. I meet the Mario brothers and I meet            the PAW Patrol. I meet Ai the new Mayor of Animal Village and I           meet the three future kids of Konoha's Ninja Village. Himawari,             Boruto and Sarada. Uzumaki and Uchiha. I meet the Princess             Twilight Sparkle and I also meet Sunset Shimmer that had                    stolen the crown. We adopt four orphaned teenagers and                         we have triplet boys two years later. Three girls and one                        boy. We have another baby girl and she gets really sick                           at two years old. She loses her sight and she loses her                      hearing. We meet Lisa Loud,Lincoln Loud,Luna Loud,                            Lynn Jr Loud and Clyde McBride.





	1. I enter the World of Pokemon Anime Alola Region with all six of my pets and I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from my stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Peach,Princess Daisy,Mario and Luigi get sent into the Pokemon World. They meet me a faller from another World and they get a crash course on training Pokemon.

It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026.   
I woke up and I got dressed.   
I put all of the video games into my dark blue backpack's last pouch and I put all of the video game systems into my hot pink duffel bag.   
I put the hot pink duffel bag on my left shoulder and I put the dark blue backpack on my back.   
I picked up my purple backpack and I put it on my right shoulder.   
I picked up my really big purple purse and I put it onto my right shoulder.   
It's 7:25 am.   
I looked inside and I saw my three small pets fast asleep.   
Matthew,Dahlia and Sophie.   
Bella,Tigger and Rocky are outside in the backyard under the tree.   
I went outside with my three pets and I walked over to my other three pets.   
It's 7:30 am.   
A portal opened appeared out of nowhere in the backyard and it opened up.   
The portal sucked all seven of us inside and it closed up.   
The portal reappeared inside of a forest out on Alola Route 1 over near a school and it opened up.   
We fell out of the portal and we landed on the grass.   
The portal closed up and it disappeared.   
I looked around the entire forest and I saw all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from all of my stories that were on my laptop computer.   
It's 7:45 am.   
I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon in my empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them with my stickers.   
I found my Trainer Passport and I found my Z-Ring.   
I found all of the Z-Crystals and I found all of the Mega Stones.   
I found my Mega Bracelet and I put it on my right wrist.   
I put the Z-Ring on my left wrist and I saw the Fightium Z-Crystal inside for my Lucario.   
I put all of my Mega Stones away in the purple backpack's last pouch and I put all seventeen of my Z-Crystals away in the purple backpack's last pouch.   
I put all of my Nuzlocke Pokemon away into the purple backpack's last pouch and I put the six main Nuzlocke Pokemon on my black velcro belt.   
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Jasmine the nonshiny female Incineroar and Poppy the Shiny female Primarina.  
Darby the Shiny female Decidueye,Lilac the Shiny female Mimikyu and Winter the female Shiny Alolan Ninetales.   
It's 8:45 am.   
Meanwhile over at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle.   
Mario,Luigi and Princess Daisy arrived with Yoshi to visit their best friend forever Princess Peach.   
All four went into Princess Peach's castle and they sat down on the chairs.   
Yoshi got up from the chair and he left the castle.   
Princess Peach walked into the castle lobby and she saw her friends.   
A portal appeared out of nowhere and it opened up.   
The portal sucked all four inside and it closed up.   
Meanwhile inside of a forest out on Alola Route 1 over near the Pokemon School.   
It's 9:00 am.   
A portal appeared out of nowhere right in front of me on the grass and it opened up.   
Mario,Luigi,Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from the Mushroom Kingdom landed on the grass.   
Mario,Luigi,Princess Peach and Princess Daisy looked around.  
Mario,Luigi,Princess Peach and Princess Daisy saw me then gasped.   
Winter popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.   
Me:"Welcome to the Alola Region Mario,Princess Peach and Princess Daisy." "I'm Megan Kendell and this is my partner Winter."   
I said.  
Me:"I'm a Pokemon Trainer and Winter is a Pokemon."   
I said.   
Me:"Winter show them your Dazzling Gleam Move."   
I said.   
Winter used her Dazzling Gleam Move on a Wild Level five nonshiny male Grubbin and she knocked him out.   
Me:"Winter is an Ice Type Pokemon and she's also a Fairy Type Pokemon."   
I said.  
Me:"The Kanto Region Vulpix is a Fire Type Pokemon and the Alolan Vulpix Pokemon is an Ice Type."   
I said.   
Me:"You'll get to see the other different Alola Region Pokemon like Sandslash." "You'll also get to see the other different Kanto Region Pokemon like Rattata."   
I said.   
Me:"Rattata is a Normal Type Pokemon over in the Kanto Region and in the Alola Region right here it also gained a Dark Typing."   
I said.   
Me:"Do you have any questions about Pokemon?" "I've got answers if you do."   
I said.   
Princess Peach:"What's that strange black mark on the right front leg of your Ninetales and why does she have the sparkles flying off of her?"   
She asked.   
Me:"She's a Shiny Pokemon." "They're really rare."   
I said.   
Me:"I've got the curse of Nuzlocke." "The strange black marking is a part of it."   
I said.   
Me:"I'm only allowed to capture the first Wild Pokemon that I see out on a Route and I'm also required to give the Pokemon a nickname right after it's caught."   
I said.  
Me:"If I see a Wild Shiny Pokemon out on the Route and I've already caught a Pokemon this thing happens."   
I said.  
Me:"I'm allowed to capture the Shiny Pokemon and I'm also allowed to use the Shiny Pokemon."   
I said.  
Me:"If any of my Pokemon faint in a Pokemon Battle they're dead and they get buried in a nearby cemetery."   
I said.  
Me:"I'm not allowed to use the Revive item and I'm not allowed to use the Max Revive item also."   
I said.  
Me:"I'm not allowed to use the Revival Herb item and I'm not allowed to the Sacred Ash item also."   
I said.   
Daisy:"I'll do the first two rules of Nuzlocke." "The third one is really scary for all four of us!"   
She said.   
A Wild Level nine Shiny female Pikachu from Hau'oli City walked over to Princess Daisy and she looked up at her.   
Me:"Sweet!" "Princess Daisy you just got a Level nine Shiny female Pikachu from Hau'oli City as your very first Pokemon."   
I said.  
Me:"She'll become your Starter like my Lucario Laura."   
I said.   
A Wild Level nine Shiny male Shroomish from the Hoenn Region's Petalburg Woods walked over to Luigi and he looked up at him.   
A Wild Level nine Shiny male Growlithe from Alola Route 2 walked over to Mario and he looked up at him.   
A Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Eevee from Alola's Route 4 walked over to Princess Peach and she looked up at her.   
Me:"These three Wild Shiny Pokemon are called Eevee,Growlithe and Shroomish."   
I said.  
Me:"Their main Types are Normal,Fire and Grass."   
I said.   
Me:"Breloom gains a Fighting Type upon evolving and this Shiny Eevee has eight different Type evolutions."   
I said.  
Me:"They're Water,Electric,Fire,Psychic,Dark,Grass,Ice and Fairy."   
I said.   
Me:"They're called Vaporeon,Jolteon,Flareon,Espeon,Umbreon,Leafeon,Glaceon and Sylveon."   
I said.   
Me:"Mario,Luigi and Princess Peach they'll become your Starter Pokemon." "Always treat them nicely and they'll love you forever."   
I said.  
Me:"I rescued a whole lot of Wild Pokemon that were released by their previous Pokemon Trainers for losing in Battles and I'm going to keep on doing it."   
I said.   
Luigi:"Hmm." "I need to give this little fella a nickname." "It has to be something very cool for a Breloom."   
He said.   
Me:"He looks like a Bryan to me." "I'm just giving you an idea for a nickname."   
I said.   
Luigi:"I like it." "It's really cute." "Cool too."   
He said.   
Bryan the Shiny Shroomish jumped up and down happily.   
Me:"He loves it!"   
I said.   
It's 9:35 am.   
Mario:"Growlithe do you like the nickname Aiden?"   
He asked.   
Mario:"It means little fire burning." "It suits you perfectly little guy."   
He said.   
Aiden knocked Mario down and he licked his face.   
Me:"He loves it."   
I said.   
Princess Daisy:"She looks like a Ramona to me."   
She said.   
Ramona smiled at Princess Daisy her brand new Pokemon Trainer and she danced around happily.   
Princess Peach:"She looks like a Tinkerbell to me."   
She said.   
Tinkerbell smiled at Princess Peach her brand new Pokemon Trainer and she danced around happily.   
Me:"They really love their new nicknames guys."   
I said.   
Luigi found a empty Luxury Ball and he picked it up.   
Me:"That's a Luxury Ball." "It makes your Pokemon friendlier towards you."   
I said.   
Mario,Princess Peach and Princess Daisy found one empty Luxury Ball each.   
Mario and Luigi captured their Starter Pokemon.   
Princess Peach and Princess Daisy caught their Starter Pokemon.   
All four of the new Trainers let their Starter Pokemon out of the Luxury Balls and they put them in their shorts pockets.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. We get our Trainer supplies at the Pokemon School and we meet the students in our classroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario,Peach,Daisy and Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom capture more Pokemon for their Mono Type adventure. Fire Types,Fairy Types,Electric Types and Grass Types.

Princess Peach found a Z Power Ring and she put it on her left wrist.   
Mario found a Z Power Ring and he put it on his left wrist.   
Luigi found a Z Power Ring and he put it on his left wrist.   
Princess Daisy found a Z Power Ring and she put it on her left wrist.   
Me:"Princess Peach you got a Fairium-Z Crystal stuck inside of your new Z Power Ring and Princess Daisy you got a Electrium-Z Crystal stuck inside of your new Z Power Ring."   
I said.  
Me:"Luigi you got a Grassium Z-Crystal stuck inside of your new Z-Ring and Mario you got a Firium-Z Crystal stuck inside your new Z Power Ring."   
I said.  
Me:"I got my own Z Power Ring too and it's got a Fightium-Z Crystal stuck inside of it."   
I said.   
I wrote down a list of the Pokemon for everyone's Team and I showed them.   
Me:"These captured Pokemon will help you guys out." "You need a balanced Team."   
I said.   
All of the Pokemon on my list appeared and they were captured by their correct Trainers.   
Mario's Team consists of six Shiny male Pokémon and four Mega Evolutions.  
Aiden Arcanine,Mega Camerupt and Mega Charizard Y.  
Volcarona,Mega Houndoom and Mega Blaziken.   
Mario made an account and he boxed all of his extra Shiny Pokémon.   
Male Torkoal,male Turtonator,male Mega Magcargo,male Pyroar,male Darmanitan and male Mega Typhlosion are on the top row.  
Male,Talonflame,female Delphox,female Salazzle,female Oricorio Baile Form,Evelyn female Emboar and male Flareon are in the second row.  
Male Infernape,male Magmortar,male Rapidash,female Ninetales Kanto,male Heatmor and Shiny Alolan male Marowak Michael are in the third row.  
Male Incineroar and male Simisear are in the fourth row.   
Luigi's Team consists of three Shiny female Pokémon and three male Shiny Pokémon.  
Lilligant,Roserade and Cradily.  
Logan the Ludicolo,Bryan the Breloom and Mega Shiftry.  
Luigi made an account and he boxed all of his extra Shiny Pokémon.  
Male Leafeon,male Mega Abomasnow,male Shiinotic,male Mega Whimsicott,female Mega Sunflora and male Parasect are on the top row.  
Male Leavanny,male Amoonguss,male Ferrothorn,male Vileplume,female Bellossom and female Super Sized Gourgeist are in the second row.   
Female Victreebel,female Cherrim,male Simisage,female Maractus,male Lurantis and Shiny male Sawsbuck are in the third row.  
Male Mega Cacturne,male Gogoat,male Exeggutor Kanto,female Plant Cloak Wormadam,male Trevenant and male Carnivine are in the fourth row.  
Female Serperior Stephanie,male Mega Sceptile,male Chesnaught,female Tsareena,male Meganium and male Mega Venusaur are in the fifth row.   
Male Torterra,Alola Exeggutor female,male Tropius and female Jumpluff are in the sixth row.   
Princess Peach's Team consists of six Shiny female Pokemon and two Mega Evolutions.   
Alolan Ninetales,Mimikyu,Tinkerbell the Sylveon,Mega Gardevoir,Mega Whimsicott and Mega Audino.  
Princess Peach made an account and she stored all of her Shiny Pokémon.  
Mason the male Mega Mawile,the male Ribombee Ross,Allison the female Azumarill,female Klefki,female Dedenne and male Carbink are in the first row.  
Red Flower Florges female Orange Flower Florges,Yellow Flower Florges,Blue Flower Florges,White Flower Florges and female Comfey are in the second row.   
Female Shiinotic,female Wigglytuff,female Aromatisse,femaleTogekiss,female Granbull female Primarina are in the third row.   
A female Slurpuff and a female Mr. Mime are in the fourth row.  
Princess Daisy's Team consists of six Shiny female Pokémon and one Mega Evolution.  
Togedemaru,Ramona the Alolan Raichu,Dedenne,Vikavolt,Pachirisu and Mega Zebstrika.  
Princess Daisy made an account and she deposited all of her Shiny Pokémon.  
Female Alolan Golem,female Mega Ampharos,female Galvantula,female Eelektross,female Electivire and female Raichu Kanto are on the top row.  
Male Magnezone,female Mega Manectric,female Luxray,female Emolga,female Jolteon and female Heliolisk are in the middle row.  
Male Rotom,female Plusle,female Pom Pom Form Oricorio and female Minun Morgan are in the third row.   
It's 10:50 am.  
I found eighty five Z-Crystals on the ground and I divided them.  
Seventeen for me and seventeen for everyone else.  
Me:"Put those other Z-Crystals away." "You need to protect them."  
I said.  
I put all seventeen of my Z-Crystals away in the purple backpack and I helped all of my friends to sort them.  
Mario,Luigi,Peach and Daisy grabbed all seventeen Z-Crystals.  
Mario,Luigi,Peach and Daisy put them away in their left pockets.  
I saw a card on the ground and I looked at the information.  
Name:Megan Kendell. Age:Thirty one. Gender:Female. Trainer ID NO:474700.  
Gym Badges obtained:0/166. Z-Crystals obtained:18/18. DOB:10/7/1994. Deaths:Zero.  
Other information:Is a Nuzlocker.  
Me:"Ashley my Arceus told me that she made a Trainer Card." "For me to show off my Nuzlocke status."  
I said.  
It's 11:00 am.  
Me:"I'm training to become an Aura Guardian."   
I said.  
Me:"I'll keep training with my Lucario Laura." "She's my Starter Pokémon."  
I said.  
I called Winter back and I sent Laura out.  
Laura:"Megan I want you to copy me."  
She said.  
Laura closed both of her eyes and she took a deep breath.  
I closed both of my eyes and I took a deep breath.  
Laura formed one blue Aura Sphere Move in both of her paws and she threw it at a tree.  
I formed one blue Aura Sphere in my left hand and I formed one blue Aura Sphere in my right hand.  
It's 11:05 am.  
Me:"A Wild Bewear is nearby."  
I said.  
I threw the Aura Spheres and I hit the Bewear.  
The Bewear fainted and the Bewear woke up.  
I opened up both of my eyes and I saw all of my friends.  
Laura:"You mastered your Aura Sphere Move."  
She said.  
Me:"Yay!" "Now I'm just like Riley!"  
I said.  
Me:"That guy is an Aura Guardian too."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm starving!" "Let's get some lunch!"  
I said.  
Mario:"That sounds great."   
He said.  
Luigi:"Where are we at in Alola?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Route 1's forest."   
I said.  
Me:"We're near the Pokémon Anime School." "We'll get the Rotom Pokedex."  
I said.  
It's 11:10 am.  
We left the forest and we arrived at the school.  
Ash,Mallow,Lillie,Lana,Kiawe,Sophocles and Gladion saw all five of us then gasped.  
Gladion's Silvally walked over to Mario and he sniffed him.  
Silvally wagged his tail happily and he smiled at Mario.  
Mario:"I've never seen a Pokémon like you before."  
He said.  
Me:"He's a Silvally."  
I said.  
Gladion:"Silvally leave him alone."  
He said.  
Me:"He isn't bothering us at all." "He's very curious."  
I said.  
Mario:"I'm Mario and this is Luigi." "Peach and Daisy are princesses." "Megan and Laura are Nuzlockers."  
He said.  
It's 11:15 am.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the mansion and the boys are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house.  
We have our Pokedexes and we have our Trainer Passports.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
